Confession
by welshie
Summary: Vaughn goes to visit his mother and pours his heart out to her. Chapter 2 added- Sydney confronts Vaughn to reveal the truth.
1. Guidance

Title: Confession

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters.

Summary: Vaughn goes to visit his mother and pours his heart out to her.

A/N: A second chapter is currently in progress. Please tell me what you think of it so far- Thanks!

~~~

Vaughn woke up and looked at the small clock on his bedside table. He couldn't believe he was awake so early on a Saturday morning. He got up out of bed, showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and some breakfast, but he found himself picking up the phone. He was about to press the speed-dial button, but instead he grabbed up his car keys and headed out of his apartment to drive for two hours to his mother's house.

He parked his car in her driveway and realised he should have called first and given her some warning that he was arriving on her doorstep. He noticed that all the curtains were closed and the house was seemingly quiet. He decided that since he was already there, he'd just knock on the door and then apologise profusely for waking her up. A few moments later the door opened and his mother's face beamed as she put arms around him and standing on tiptoe gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Michael?! Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He walked into the house.

"No I was in the garden, enjoying the beautiful morning. What brings you here? I only ever see you on holidays or if something is the matter."

"Really? He asked sorry for not visiting her more often.

"Yes." She said bluntly.

"Oh, I" He was about to apologise, but stopped when he saw a big grin form across her face.

"I'm glad to see you whatever the reason, Michael." Vaughn sheepishly returned the smile.

"I'm glad to see you too." He said sincerely.

"Well make yourself some coffee and join me in the garden." She led the way to the kitchen before she walked into the garden. She moved on of the empty chairs nearer to her while Vaughn made some coffee.

"So why _are_ you here?" His mother asked when he sat down.

Vaughn had realised that he had spent far too long bottling up his feelings and that morning he knew the only person he could talk to without fear of being judged was his mother. He knew she'd understand how he felt.

"There's someone II like." He began tentatively. "A woman I think I love.' He added.

"But the problem is?" His mother coaxed.

"We work together."

"Ah!'

"Yeah. Ah. So its not like I can do anything about it, but I wish that was the only problem I had." He said.

"There's more?" Vaughn's mother asked.

"I can tell you how she's feeling, sometimes even what she's thinking without her even saying a single word. But the truth is, I don't really know her, I don't know the little things about her. How can I love her, be in love with someone I hardly know?" Vaughn sighed. "I'm beginning to think I'm imagining it all!" Vaughn felt relieved that he was finally able to unburden himself of all the emotions he had been secretly carrying around for months.

His mother remained silent for a few moments before she replied. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw your father?"

"No." he answered. He was surprised that he had never asked her about that.

"No?! We'll soon fix that. Well I remember it as if it was yesterday. I remember all of it." Vaughn could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "It was a beautiful spring day with a clear blue sky, much like today actually. I was walking my dog Spencer by the lake. Do you remember the park near the house?"

"Yeah, I remember Dad taking me every Sunday. He used to carry me on his back when I got too tired of walking around the lake." Vaughn replied.

"I could smell his cologne even before I saw him. I felt someone looking at me, so I turned around and in that instant, if he had asked me to marry him, I probably would have said yes!" She said laughing.

"Love at first sight?" Vaughn asked.

"I loved him before I even saw him and the second I saw him, I was in love with him."

"It's that simple?' He asked.

"Yes, it should be."

"How old were you?"

"I was 19. It was before he had joined the CIA."

"You still miss him." He said quietly.

"Yes, but it's nice to reminisce." Vaughn's mother looked across at him. "The point of telling you this Michael, is that you never know when it will happen or if they will feel the same way about you. It's not just about being attracted to a person, but trusting you feelings."

"Thanks for listening, Mom."

"So you'll let her know how you feel about her?"

"No! No, there are too many reasons why I can't. Besides I'm not sure how she feels about me."

"Being scared of what she'll say shouldn't be one of those reasons."

"It's not that." Vaughn lied.

'And I don't know my son at all!" She responded. "So, what is she like?"

"Not like anyone else I've ever met!" Vaughn's eyes lit up as he spoke of her.

"Maybe I'll get to meet her, one of these days."

"I hope so." He whispered. "I should get going."

"Yes, of course."

"I'll see you soon." Vaughn said as he stood up.

"Next time you come to visit me, you'll tell me how it went?"

"Maybe." Vaughn bent over to give his mother a kiss on her cheek.

As Vaughn walked to his car to begin the drive home, he felt more hopeful that perhaps there would be a happy ending for him too.


	2. Revelation

Vaughn drove back to his apartment and as he opened the door he heard his cell phone ringing. He ran to search in his briefcase, but his phone stopped ringing just as he found it.

"Damn!" He exclaimed when had he saw that the call was from Sydney. He grabbed his car keys once again and headed to the warehouse as fast as he could. Once he got inside the warehouse he ran the final few yards. However Vaughn stopped in his tracks before he reached the chain-link fence. He took another breath and realised he could smell the scent of Sydney's soft floral perfume in the air. He couldn't help but hear his mother's words echoing in his mind. He resisted the urge to confess his feelings to Sydney so he took a second to compose himself before he opened the fence.

"Hey Sydney." Vaughn saw Sydney pacing up and down the concrete floor.

"Hi." Sydney smiled with relief.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No." She took a few steps forward and looked at his face to see if he was okay. 

"Why did you call me? Is everything alright?" Vaughn asked concerned.

"I just wanted to talk that's all. I'm sorry for calling you at the weekend." She apologised.

"No, don't be. It's fine." 

"I was worried." She confessed. "I thought something had happened." It was the first time Vaughn had not responded straight away to a call and it had made her realise how much she took him for granted.

"I went to visit my mother on the spur of the moment. I forgot to take my pager and cell phone with me." Vaughn explained.

"Is she alright?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't been to visit in a while."

"But you're okay?" She asked.

"That's the first thing she asked me! She said I only go to see her if something's wrong or it's a holiday." He chuckled.

"It's not a holiday." Sydney said quietly.

"What?" Vaughn's eyes met hers. He was surprised that he had been caught out.

"It's not a holiday. So was something wrong?" She asked again.

"No, no." He said a little too emphatically.

"Are you close with your mother?" She asked.

"Yes. I can talk to her about almost anything." Vaughn replied.

"That's nice." Sydney looked down at her feet for a few moments before she spoke again. "I don't mean to pry, but if you want, you can talk to me anytime."

"Thank you." Vaughn said before he deliberately changed the subject. "So what did you want to talk about?" 

"You." Sydney managed to surprise Vaughn once again.

"Why?" Vaughn asked as he tried to cover his discomfort.

"You've seemed distant lately."

"Really?" Vaughn had thought he had learned to mask his emotions around Sydney, but it was clear Sydney was able to see through his act.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Sydney asked.

"No, of course not. I'm fine." He said matter-of-factly.

"I've said 'I'm fine' so many times when I'm really the opposite."

"I'll remember, the next time you say that!" He replied.

"Vaughn, please." 

"I appreciate your concern, but it's not part of your job." He said guardedly.

"My _job_?! I was asking as a friend. I thought we were friends too." He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"We are, but I'm sure there are lots of things you don't tell me."

"You're the only person I can be totally honest with. I'm sorry if I burden you with my problems!" She retorted.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you have your friends, a separate life."

"It's not by choice." Sydney said bitterly.

"Can we just drop this?" Vaughn wanted to end the conversation before he said something he regretted. The last thing he wanted was to get into an argument with her.

"Why?" Sydney asked.

"Some things are better left unsaid." He said carefully.

"You really believe that?" She challenged.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"I do. I know all about the burden that keeping secrets entails." Vaughn saw the unhappy look on Sydney's face.

"I'm sorry." Vaughn said sincerely. "You shouldn't be worrying about me, you have enough to contend with already." Vaughn desperately tried to regain control of the situation and his feelings.

"But I do worry about you, Vaughn." Sydney tried to study the expression on his face. She knew he was holding back so much and she wanted to say something to provoke him to respond. "And it's a bit late now to stop caring." Her comment startled him for a moment, but he quickly recovered.

"If there's nothing else you wanted to talk about. So, do you have plans this weekend with Francie and Will?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what exactly?" He wondered why she continues to make it so difficult for him.

"Pushing me away all of a sudden." She said.

Vaughn smiled sadly and shook his head. He had been trying to pull away from her for months now and he had failed miserably. Each time they met, his connection with her had only deepened and not lessened.

"I'm tired, Syd." Vaughn then rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm tired of having to think about the consequences before I say anything, to you, to anyone."

"You'll get used to it after a while." She retorted. Sydney stood up to make her way out of the warehouse. Vaughn took a few steps forward and stopped her by touching her hand. But he moved away as soon as he saw the look on her face.

"Sydney." He said softly. Vaughn stared at Sydney for a few moments. He wondered exactly how he had reached that point, standing so close to Sydney, aching to tell her the truth. He realised that if he had just taken the leap and confessed his feelings for her as soon as he had walked in to see her, it all would have been resolved one way or another by now. He was about to look away when she placed her hand on his face and with a nervous smile she took a step towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. Vaughn quickly recovered after his initial shock and kissed her back. They finally broke apart and Vaughn smiled at Sydney.

"If I had waited for you to kiss me first, I would have been waiting a long time." She joked. 

"The real reason I went to see my Mom was to ask her advice about you." Vaughn confessed.

"What did she say?" Sydney asked.

"She said that I should trust my feelings...." Vaughn hesitated a moment before he added, "and that beingin love should be simple."

"I totally agree." Sydney smiled brightly as she looked into his eyes. "It can all be so simple if you let it be." With that Sydney pulled Vaughn closer towards her and they kissed once again.

~~~~

The End.


End file.
